


catch me if you can/ Clint kink

by 11hortha



Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Clint xreader, Reader - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, Embarrassed Bruce and Steve, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shooting, Teasing, Tied To A Bed, Ties, Tony stark being a perv, Vaginal Fingering, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a bet with Clint and it turns out better than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if you can/ Clint kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clint xreader I hope you enjoy

You were talking to Natasha as an arrow was fired at you. You leapt out of the way and bent back it skimmed past your face by a centimeter.  
“You better improve your aim Clint otherwise you won't see me in bed with you for a while” you laughed as you looked towards the ceiling where Clint was hiding.  
“Oh come on! It was so close” you hear him grumble causing you to laugh eben more. “I won't stop until I hit you with my arrow” Clint shouted and crawled away to plot a new plan.  
It's been awhile since I've heard that one you think to your self.  
You turn back to Natasha and see that she is smirking. “What's he done this time?” she asked.  
“Well he took a video while I was drunk singing and dancing and has put it on YouTube” you sighed.  
“That's Clint for you. So what's his punishment” she grinned towards you.  
“Well I said there will be no sex for a week. But he has managed to make it into a dare he has to shoot me with an arrow then he can have his wicked way with me” you laughed.  
“How many times has he tried to shoot you then and failed” Natasha asked.  
“Well about eight times” you counted on your fingers.  
“Wow this is a first Clint never misses a shot” Natasha exclaims shocked at what she heard about her friend.  
“I know right! I'm just too smart and fast for him” you laugh.  
“That's not true I let you get away!” you hear Clint shout.  
“Are you sure about that? Don't you want to get laid?!” you shout while giggling.  
“Right I'm gonna go Fury wanted me for a mission see ya later (Y/N), and good luck Clint!” with that Natasha walked away. As you watched your friend walk away you didn't see Clint silently jump from the vent behind you with a smirk on his face, while he loaded the arrow to shoot at you. When you saw that Natasha was gone you turn around and jumped at seeing Clint you slowly took a step away without him noticing as he was looking at his precious bow. You hesitate as you walk backwards trying to be as silent as you can but Clint saw your movement from the corner of his eye.  
“Where do you think you're going?” Clint asked.  
“Away from you obviously bird brain” you laugh and ran away from him but before you got around the corner you heard the growl that left Clint's throat he really hated that nickname Tony came up with. Just as you turned the corner an arrow skimmed your face and you yelped in surprise before running faster.  
“Bye Clint!” you yell before you turned another corner.  
~~~~~Time skip b/c of writer's block~~~~~  
You were sitting on a stool in the kitchen eating lunch with the rest of the avengers (minus Natasha as she is on a mission and Clint as he is planning on getting you) You have managed to hide from clint from the rest of the morning, but you still keep an eye out for him ready to run.  
You were having a conversation with Tony when you felt something sharp hit you in the arse. You turn and see that you have been hit the with one of Clint's arrows.  
“Ouch! You son of a b-” you were cut of from Clint jumping down from the vents doing a victory dance for finally getting you.  
“Yes!” Clint shouted making everyone face him with ‘what-is-wrong-with-you’ face. Clint didn't give you time to tell what happen as he walked over to you and scooped you up bridal style, then ran to the room you both share making you giggle at his eagerness.  
As you got to the room the door was already open, Clint walked in and slammed the door shut with his boot.  
“Finally, I get to ravish you in every way possible I want” Clint whispered in your ear then claimed your lips in a searing kiss. He walked over to the bed and slowly layed you on it never breaking the kiss. He then pinched your nipple with his fingers making you gasp from the pleasure allowing his tongue to evade your mouth making you moan even more. After a while you had to break the kiss to get some air. Clint then started kissing, biting and licking down your neck while undoing the buttons of your blouse. Once it was undone you arched up so he could easily get your black lacy bra off.  
“Your so beautiful” Clint growled as he started suckling on your pert nipple while pinching the over making you moan his name louder. Clint payed the same attention to the other breast then started to slowly trail kisses down your belly until he reached your skirt.  
“Okay let's see what goodies you're hiding from me shall we?” with that Clint got onto his knees so he was looking up your skirt. You tried to close your legs but Clint put held a strong grip onto them so you wouldn't close them. He tried to get closer to your entrance but your skirt stopped him from getting any closer, with a frustrated growl Clint ripped your mini skirt into two pieces leaving you in your panties. He used his teeth to pull down your panties until they landed onto the floor. Clint teasingly licked you from your knees up to your smooth inner thighs.  
Clint stopped suddenly and ran to your shared wardrobe grabbed a purple tie and came back over to you with a devious smile on his face. When he got to you again he grabbed both of your hands and tied them together with the tie.  
“Now I have all of your body and you can't stop me” Clint looked down your body while locking his lips onto your again. He then got back onto his knees and started kissing up your thighs.  
“C-Clint please” you moan in frustration as you want friction on you clit.  
“Please what?” Clint asked acting innocent when you knew otherwise.  
“O-Oh don't be a tease” you groan as Clint licks your damp lacy underwear.  
“I'm gonna tease and eat you until you beg for me and then maybe I'll let you come” Clint told you making you groan louder in delight from his dominance in the bedroom. He then proceeded to grab your lacy underwear and rip them off you body.  
He moved his face closer to your core and started to lick you like it would be his last time. You was in pure delight with every lick he gave you on your core. You tried to hold back your whimpers but that only annoyed Clint and make his tounge go faster. You suddenly grasped as you felt a finger insert you. You let out a loud moan and arched your back making you crack and growl loudly as Clint gives you so much pleasure earning a cocky grin for your lover.  
After a while of pumping his fingers in and out of your core he stopped and pulled them out causing you to whimper at losing friction.  
He then looked you in the eyes and saw your eyes widen as something was pushed into your core. It takes you a few seconds to realise what it is. But before you can say anything Clint pushes a button a vibrations shot up your abdomen making you arch you back. He then starts to pump the dildo in and out of your core at a steady speed.  
“C-Clint please ” you whine.  
“Please what (Y / N )?”  
“Please fuck me Clint” you whimper as he pulls out the dildo from your core. He slowly strips off his clothes tormenting you, as you see his muscles ripple with every movement he makes. Once he reaches his boxers he hurriedly takes them off and throw them some where in the room. He then jumps onto the bed and lines up his cock to your core.  
“Are you ready sweetheart?” Clint stares into your eye, you mutely nod your head and he starts pushing into you making you mewl in pleasure. You started with a steady rhythm but you wanted more so you wrapped you legs around Clint's waist and pulled him deeper into you making you arch your back. Clint took this as a sign to go faster, you could feel your coil in your stomach get tighter with each stroke Clint made in you as he got faster. After a while Clint's pace started to get sloppy you knew he was near the edge.  
“C-Clint i-im gonna come” you stutter while you scratch Clint back.  
“Come for me (Y/N) I want you to come all over my cock” Clint whispered in your ear and rubbed your bundle of nerves.  
“CLINT!” you scream his name not caring if anyone can hear you. Your cunt tightened around Clint's cock making him fall over the edge with you.  
“(Y/N)!!!” Clint grunts as he comes inside of you. Unsteadily Clint unties your hands and pulls out of you and pulls your body flush to his.  
“I love you Clint” you mumble into Clint's chest sleep starting to pull you in.  
“I love you too (Y/N). Oh and let's do that again sometime” Clint kisses your head and falls asleep.  
~~~~~~  
While lower in the tower everyone was huddled in the living room.  
“I think they're finally done” Tony stares at everyone. When Clint had taken you to your room they heard everything that happened. Causing Bruce and Steve to blush a deep tomato red, while everyone else laughed at them.  
“Right I'm gonna go to the lab” Bruce says while everyone was silent. As Bruce left everyone else followed him to the elevator and went to their room's. While Tony stayed in the same spot and waited till the doors shut to the elevator.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony shouted.  
“ Yes sir ” the Al responded.  
“ Please get the footage for (Y/N) and Clint's room” Tony asked.  
“ Yes sir ” 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how to improve or any requests thanks for reading.


End file.
